wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
People In Dyna's 2014 Spring Play
Staff/Adults *Ms. Adler - The Director Who's Been Doing Stuff Here For 24 Years and According To Ratemyteachers.com Harbors Nepotism *Bill - The Awesome/Funny Tech Director Who Was Called "A Scary Teddy Bear" At The Afterparty After Closing Night By One Of The Seniors *Ms. Moody - The Musical Director and Choir Teacher Who Can't Play Piano and Strikes Me As Kinda Bitchy *Jilli - The Pretty Good Choreographer Who Was Really Pissed At Us Like a Week Before The Show But Ended Up Loving It *Jilli's Boyfriend - Jilli's Boyfriend Who Came To The Afterparty (Because She Couldn't Make It) Wearing a T-Shirt That Said "Choreographer's Boyfriend" And Who Seemed Like A Pretty Nice Guy *Kat - The Head Makeup/Wardrobe Person Who Was Often Really Stressed Out *Grace - The Tech Assistant Who I Never Actually Saw This Time But Who Probably Helped Out Again *Jack - The Former Stage Manager Who's Got This Weird Mohawk-Thing and Who My Dad Thought Was Pretty Cool *Rizzi - This Bald Guy Who Came To the Show Who Was a Senior Last Year and Helped Out With My Middle School Band Cast Named Roles *Pierson - The Incredibly Nice Guy Who's A Pretty Good Singer But Can't Really Act That Well, So Of Course He Got The Lead *Kathleen - The Pretty Nice Girl Who Actually Did Really Well In Her Role And Doesn't Seem Bitchy In The Least *Monica - The Girl Who Is The Sister Of This Guy I Used to Be Friends With, Who Really Went All Out With Her Role *Ryan - The Sleazy Assholish Guy Who Got A Sleazy Assholish Leading Role, Who's Also My Best Friend's Brother And Not Really A Dick To Me *Sarabi - The Girl Who I Know From Conservatory Who Is Mildly Attractive And Sorta Nice *Ellah - The Girl Who's A Really Good Singer But Pretty Much Awful At Acting *Shaelyn - The Girl Who At The Afterparty Told This Story About Pissing Bill Off When She Was in Middle School Due To Something About Dry Ice; She's Also Capable At Acting *Conor Shimabushuashua - The Guy Who Was A Backup Quarterback For Our School's Football Team And Who Also Is In The Play And My Dad Thinks That's Hilarious *Marcelo - The Really Nice Guy Who Was An Exchange Student From Paraguay Who Really Didn't Speak Much English And Naturally Got Really Difficult Lines *Elliot - The Sorta Uptight Guy Who's Really Good At Piano And Who Was Capable At Acting And One of Many People On This List That Alex T Severely Dislikes *Jada - The Girl I Don't Really Know At All Who Apparently Was Decent In Her Slightly Minor Role *Charlie - The Pretty Funny Guy Who's Also Kind Of A Colossal Douchebag And Who My Dad Thinks Might Be Gay *Rachel S. - The Only Girl Who Really Wanted Xanadu To Be Our Spring Musical So When Xanadu Got Canceled Last-Minute In December And Everyone Rejoiced, She Was Really Sad; So Now Pretty Much Everyone Makes Fun Of Her For That *Carolyn - The Lesbian That Hangs Out With Danni All The Time And Is Substantially More Irritating Than Her; Also She Sadly Makes A Fantastic Announcer So She'll Get Like Any Announcing Roles Ever From Now On *Jacob - The Pretty Boring But Nice Guy From Conservatory Ensemble *Nour - The Girl Whose Name Is Pronounced Like "Noar" And Who Looks Exactly Like Yasmin *Bethany - The Fairly Serious And Unfunny Girl Who Hangs Out With Carolyn And Danni All The Time But Who Isn't Really Mean *Caitie - Ms. Adler's Daughter Who Is In My German Class And Is Fairly Boring And Nice *Vanessa - The Girl Who Was My Dance Partner In My Sixth-Grade Musical Except She Was Like Two Feet Taller Than Me So You Can Probably Imagine How That Worked Out *Zoe - The Kind Of Stubborn And Usually Pissed Girl Who Hangs Out With Bethany And Is Hosting A Drug-Free Cast Party This Friday That Probably Nobody Will Come To *Tori - The Fat Blind Girl Who Swears A Lot *Tiara - The Girl I Don't Know *Dorothy - The Girl Who Spends Half Her Time Being Serious And Unfunny And Correcting Any Mistake I Make In Anything No Matter How Goddamn Tiny It Is, And The Other Half Being Sorta Nice And Gushing Over Ryan *Claire - Jacob's Girlfriend; That's Literally All I Know About Her *Becca - The Senior Who Hung Out With Some People I Know *Sydney - The Girl Who I Know From Conservatory Who Is Mildly Attractive And Sorta Nice *Kevin - The Really Excitable Asian Guy Who Doesn't Really Do Theatre But Was Really Happy About Getting To Do This *Juliana - The Really Tall Girl Who Has A Pretty Nice Body But Who Was Really Flirty And Cutesy Towards Like All The Guys *Syra - The Girl Who Spent A Lot Of Time In The Boys' Dressing Room Who Was Pretty Nice And Who I Ate At Applebee's With *Austin - The Asian Guy Who Is Asian *Kike - The Girl Who's Only Notable For Having A Last Name That Nobody Could Pronounce (Lawoyin) *James - Me *Louie - The Hispanic Guy Who Has 7 Middle Names And Who Is Probably The Only Friend I Sorta Made From All This *Alisa - Who *Beny - The Guy Who Thinks He's Justin Timberlake Combined With Sinatra Combined With Buble Combined With Bruno Mars Combined With Dr. Dre; Basically A Stupid-Ass Clown Who Also Is A Giant Kissass *Philip - The White Alex T But Slightly Nicer *Jordan - The Multitalented Senior Who's Pretty Boring Otherwise *Nathan - The PUN MASTER On The Friday Morning Announcements Who Did The Play For No Reason And Who I Ate At Applebee's With *Yasmin - The Girl Who Looks Exactly Like Nour *Lena - The Really Nice Exchange Student From Japan Who Looks Really Young But Is Actually 19 *Jewel - The Extremely Tiny Girl Who Is Nice To A Lot Of People *Ashwin - The Big Black Guy Who Everyone Calls Ashwizzle And Who Is Constantly Sad About The Fact That He's Only Fucked Fat Chicks (Also He Makes Me Really Uncomfortable) *Taylor T. - The Girl I've Known Since Like First Grade Who Is Nice But Has A Tendency To Join Alex In His Hatedom Of Random People *Alex T. - The Guy Who Hates People So Much He Comes Up With Codenames For Them; He's Also A Phenomenal Dancer *Danni - The Girl Who's A Lesbian And Also A Hardcore Feminist Who Hangs Out With Carolyn All The Time; Also She Does Shakespeare Which Is Pretty Cool Crew/Tech *Sabrina - The Nicest Person On Earth Who Was Sadly Constantly Stressed Out This Time Around As Stage Manager *Ruby - The Girl Who Alex And Taylor Love And Who Always Hangs Out With Jack And Who I Think Is Jewish *Kylah - The Really Smug Assistant Stage Manager Who I Hope To God Never Becomes Our Full-Time One *Jessica - The Girl Who I Met Once Who Was Hanging Out With Ruby *Maggie - The Girl Who's Friends With Lots Of People I Know Like Sarabi/Sydney/Sabrina But Who I've Never Really Met *Maeve - The Other Girl Who's Friends With Lots Of People I Know Like Sarabi/Sydney/Sabrina But Who I've Never Really Met *Ahmed - The Super Awesome Sound Designer And Jazz Guitarist And Trendy Dresser Who I'm Actually Really Going To Miss When He Leaves *Katie - The Girl Who Also Works Sound And Has A Cool Last Name (Virostek) *Taylor B. - The Guy Who Seemed Really Ghetto But Who Was Probably Capable At What He Did *Jackie - The Pretty Nice Girl Who Works Lights For The Theatre At Most School Events And Who Likes Screamo *Justin - The Guy I've Never Met Who Alex Hates And Calls JAW Because Those Are His Initials I Think *Nate - The Sorta Irritating Freshman Who I Nevertheless Have Probably Made The Best Impression On Over The Course Of Two Shows *Alex W. - My Best Friend Who Is Also Ryan's Brother *Maddy D. - The Girl With A Cool Last Name (Dozat) Whose Facebook Wall Reads Like A Tumblr Dash *Marina - The Girl From Conservatory Who's Mainly Better At Artistry Than Acting *Candice - The Drum Major For This Year's Marching Band, Which Is A Pretty Impressive Feat I Guess *Quatia - Who *Anjali - Who *Kaitlyn - Who *Darcy - The Props Manager Who Is Really Nice To Most People *Rachel C. - The Pretty Nice Girl Who Is Apparently In Biology Even Though She's A Junior Which I Can't Figure Out, Like Is It A Special Advanced Biology Or Something Because Most People Take It As Sophomores *Natalie - Who *Isaiah - The Guy Who Went To My Elementary/Middle School And Who Played The Trumpet For A While But Wasn't That Great *Paul - The Guy Who According To Praharsh Was A Lazy Dick On Tech *Erika - The Girl Who Recognized Me From My Middle School Choir Who Is Notable For Adding "-Pancakes" To Her Last Name *Praharsh - The Indian-ish And Possibly Gay Guy Who Happens To Be Really Good At Construction And Also Plays Rock Guitar *Nick - Who *Conor K. - The Guy Who Is Basically Bill's Right-Hand Man And Who Looks Vaguely Like MrE *Maggie - The Other Other Girl Who's Friends With Lots Of People I Know Like Sarabi/Sydney/Sabrina But Who I've Never Really Met *Patrick - Another Guy Alex T Hates; His Codename is "Pryles" Because His Last Name Is Riley Makeup People *Hadley - The Co-Head Makeup Person Who Was Pretty Good At Keeping Things In Charge *Solomia - The Other Head Makeup Person Who's Also Ryan's Girlfriend And Who Alex Hates (In Association I Guess, Because She's Perfectly Nice) And Calls "Salami"; Together, They're "Salami-on-Rye" *Clara - Who *Maddy H. - Candice's Sister Who Was In A Couple Of My Classes At The Beginning Of The Year But Switched Out And Who Alex And Taylor Hang Out With Sometimes *Nilu - Who *Catherine - Who *Caroline - The Girl Whose Sister Is In A Couple Of My Classes Costume People *Anastazia - Who *Woudese - Who *Jazmyn - The Girl Who Seemed Kind Of Snippy *Nahfisa - Who *Faith - Who Pit Band *Ms. Hammer - The Piano Accompanist Who Was Pretty Good *Avery - The Black Girl Who Played Bass And Who Is The First Black Person I've Ever Heard Of Named Avery *Matt - The Guy With A Really Generic Name Who Is Really Good On The Drums *Noah - The Second Coming Of Jimi Hendrix *Reiji - The Asian Guy Who Played The Synth Category:Dyna's Shows